


Breeze

by wowbright



Series: Fidelity Series [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For anyone who likes to watch Dave jerk off, here are 300 words for you. And for anyone who doesn’t – don’t read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been the second-to-last scene in Chapter 25/“Dream” if I hadn’t deleted it. 
> 
> Originally on [tumblr.]()

Dave barely sleeps on Monday night, because every time he starts to drift off he sees Kurt’s eyes smiling at him, smells Kurt’s hair, hears him say “I trust you,” watches him saunter into the room with a Webelos kerchief dangling from his back pocket – and Dave’s heart pounds so hard he’s jolted back awake.

He’s embarrassingly hard most of the night, and he’s not sure what to do about it, because he knows if he touches himself he’ll be thinking of Kurt the whole time, will hear “I want you” play on an endless loop through his mind.

Well, those words are already on an endless loop.

And maybe it will help him finally sleep.

So Dave strokes his cock, wonders about the weight and shape of Kurt’s, about the noises Kurt makes when he’s touched, about the facial expressions that Dave’s never seen but wants to learn so badly. He pictures Blaine beside him, kissing down Kurt’s neck, nodding approval every time Kurt moans.

Dave thinks about kissing Kurt – not like that horrible kiss from before, and not the way he’s kissed Sebastian or Gavin-Patrick or Jerry or Brittany – but in a welcome, inevitable way, like the kiss of the breeze on open water.

He wants Kurt to feel how necessary he is to Dave, as essential as air and earth.

 _I want you._  No one’s ever said those words to Dave before.

Dave comes with his whole body, so hard that he has to bite his forearm to keep from crying out. His toes and lips and nipples tingle, like they’re waking from numbness for the first time.

He still doesn’t fall asleep, but his mind is calmer. He can think of Kurt without his heart pounding quite so painfully.


End file.
